


His Mariposa

by ShinigamiSami



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Asexual Relationship, Canon Asexual Character, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiSami/pseuds/ShinigamiSami
Summary: Valentina Alvarez is the High Warlock of Guadalajara, Mexico. She's very shy and constantly hides one of her warlock marks, a pair of wings, until a certain man turned vampire makes her feel beautiful. Raphael Santiago meets Valentina as his babysitter when he was a child, but learns of her true identity after he becomes a vampire. They love each other deeply, but one night involving a serious accident, separates them. Will he still be able to show her the love that she needs? Will her insecurities get in the way and cost them true happiness? Or will something else try to keep them apart?





	1. Chapter 1

Valentina Alvarez is the High Warlock of Guadalajara, Mexico, and is 624 years old. She is a very old friend of Magnus's so, of course, she decides to visit New York during her off-time. She continues her walk to his home when she hears a fight. She runs towards it and gasps as she sees four shadowhunters battling demons. A certain female shadowhunter begins to collapse, a shax demon about to strike, when Valentina blasts it away, catching the girl and getting them both onto a nearby roof. She begins to heal the unconscious shadowhunter, not even knowing her name but wanting to help.  
Isabelle Lightwood starts to open her eyes, but starts to notice strange things. There's no one near her, she's on what looks like a roof, she's in deep pain, and she sees... are those wings hovering above her? She starts to panic and try to get away, but a gentle hand has her lie back down.  
"Don't move, por favor." A sweet voice with a Spanish accent reaches Izzy's ears, forcing her to face the winged being. She sees a young woman. She has long black hair, pale blue eyes, a darker complexion, pointed ears, purple energy coming off of her hands, and wings. Izzy is mesmerized by them, they have the same look as a Monarch butterfly but with a lavender color instead of orange. The woman in the black dress and heeled boots looks down at Izzy and smiles sweetly.  
"Good! You're awake! Please stay still a little longer and you will be fully healed." Izzy only nods, curious on who this woman is. She suddenly hears a familiar voice yelling and sounding panicked. "IZZY?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" "By the angel, Alec! Please, miss. I need to make sure my brother, mi hermano, is okay." "I understand. Here, allow me to help you stand and get you down." The unnamed woman stands and takes Izzy's hands, guiding her up. She opens a portal to get them to the ground, glamoring her wings out of sight first. Once they step through and the other three shadowhunters see both women, things are silent.  
"Is everyone else alright? Your friend here was in desperate need of medical attention so I took it upon myself to assist her. I apologize for the intrusion." Alec steps forward after giving Izzy a once over. "No please don't apologize. You saved my sister. My name is Alec Lightwood and I am Head of the New York Institute." He extends his hand to her. The strange Latina woman smiles and shakes it.   
"My name is Valentina Alvarez, High Warlock of Guadalajara." "I'm Isabelle, Izzy for short, and I wanted to just thank you for saving me." Valentina smiles at the shadowhunter and nods. "¡No hay problema! No problem! I'm glad that you are alright." She looks at Jace and gasps. "¡Tu brazo! Your arm!" She walks over and looks at it, seeing the blood pour from his bicep. "May I?" Jace only nods as he watches the light purple magic envelop his arm. It heals quickly and he smiles. "Thank you. I'm Jace." She smiles at him and shakes his hand. The fourth shadowhunter approaches, a large smile on her face. "And I'm Clary! Can I just say that your eyes are so pretty!" "¡Gracias! Thank you! Sorry my first language was Spanish and I tend to speak it often then repeat the translation afterwards." None of them seem bothered.  
"So you're here from Mexico? Special occasion?" She looks at Izzy and shakes her head. "I have taken some time off and just came to visit an old warlock friend. Maybe you know him? Magnus Bane?" She sees Alec smile immediately and giggles softly as he responds. "He's my boyfriend actually." She smiles widely and takes his hand in hers. "Oh you're Alexander! He's told me so much about you I'm sorry I did not make the connection sooner!" "Don't be sorry. How about we all stop at his place together, it's pretty close by." "Sounds good! But wait..." She uses her magic to clean everyone up, as if they didn't fight a single demon.   
Jace raises an eyebrow at her. "Um... Should you be using so much magic at once like that?" "Niño, I am 624 years old. This is nothing!" All four gape in shock at hearing her age. Alec shrugs and leads the way to Magnus's loft.  
Once they get to his front door, Alec opens it. "Magnus! You home?" "In here darling!" "We have someone here to see you." As the shadowhunters and foreign Warlock enter the living room, Magnus walks out of his study to join them. He lets out a small gasp before smiling and engulfing her in his arms. "Valentina! It has been far too long!" "It's been only a year or two, mi amigo." "Let me miss you! How did you five find each other." Jace steps forward as the hug breaks. "She healed Izzy and I after a mission and we decided to bring her here with us." He nods and walks over to Alec.  
"And where is my proper hello?" Alec smiles and kisses him gently on the lips. "Hi." Valentina smiles behind her hand, glad that her friend found love. A knock at the door brings together all of their attention. Magnus uses his magic to open the door. Raphael steps through, he hasn't looked up yet as he focuses on his sleeve.  
"Hey Magnus? I need your he-" He looks up and sees Valentina, stopping mid-sentence. She looks at him with damp eyes. "V-Val...?" "Hola Raph..." He walks up to her, looking like he's about to cry as well. He strokes he face gently, completely ignoring everyone in the room. His voice comes out as almost a pained whisper.  
"You're alive... Mi Mariposa..."


	2. Chapter 2

She looks confused. "What? Of course I'm alive..." "Valentina I saw you die..." She sees the solo tear stream down his face. She lets out a small gasp and wipes it away. "Well I'm here, Raphael... And very much alive..." She gives him a sad smile and he nods, pulling her close to him. Everyone in the room stays silent. Valentina sighs and faces him.   
"How about we head to your home? We can talk more there..." "Yes of course..." They say goodbye to the four shadowhunters and one warlock before heading to the hotel DeMort. They enter Raphael's room and lock the door behind them. They sit on the couch beside each other, holding each other's hands.  
"I'm so grateful that you are alright... I missed you so much and it hurt my heart to even think about you for months..." "Oh mi corazón..." She places a gentle kiss on his cheek. "I am so sorry that you thought I was gone... But do not fear... I will never leave you like that..." She feels tears well up in her eyes, they stream down her face before she can pretend they don't exist. Raphael wipes her tears away and places a gentle kiss on her nose. Their relationship has always been romantic, but never sexual. Raphael was asexual and Valentina respected that, loving him anyways. They get closer to each other, feeling comfort in each other's presence.   
"You're hiding your wings again..." "Sí... But that one shadowhunter... Isabelle... She saw them and stared at them... I had to hide them before she or anyone else could judge them..." "Qúe? Valentina your wings are so beautiful and they add to your stunning and flawless beauty..." He is genuinely confused, forgetting about how insecure the woman he loves is. She looks into his eyes, searching for deception. After finding none, she finally breaks down. He pulls her close, allowing her to cry into his neck.  
"I-I have been j-judged for my-my ears a-and my w-wings by every d-d-downworlder that has seen them! M-Magnus, C-Cat, Ra-agnor, and you... w-were the only exceptions... I am so ti-ired of being ha-ated..." She continues to sob hysterically. Raphael is heartbroken, unable to help the warlock he adores, only able to hold her as she cries. "I can't go back to México I can't!" She cries harder, trembling in the vampire's arms. He takes off his blazer and lays it over her shoulders as he brings her closer, finding that enveloping her further tends to help her relax quicker. After around twenty minutes, her erratic sobs turn into quiet sniffles and sad hiccups. Raphael hasn't let her go for a single second, knowing she desperately needs the comfort.  
"I'm sorry mi amor..." Her quiet apology catches Raphael off guard. "For what, Mariposa?" "For crying so pitifully for so long..." "Hey hey hey no... None of that. If you need to cry, go ahead and cry. Valentina I love you so much and I hate seeing you so broken. I promise you, mi Mariposa, my dear sweet butterfly, that I will get you to love yourself again. I will get you to see the gorgeous, strong, sweet, and incredible woman that I see." A few tears escape her eyes as she looks up at her vampire love, shocked and touched by his words. She smiles at him slightly as he uses a tissue from the box he keeps on the coffee table to wipe her cheeks, catching the few that continue to slip out. She doesn't wear makeup so her face doesn't have anything to smear or ruin.  
"Look see. There's that beautiful smile that I will make my mission to see every single day." "Gracias, mi vida." They share a sweet kiss as their lips connect. They part seconds later and just look into each other's eyes. He doesn't realize he's staring at her eyes, getting lost in the pale blue color that is similar to a cloudless morning sky, until she clears her throat slightly. She giggles as he gets a bit flustered. "It's your fault for having such incredible eyes." "Yes I know I know." She places a peck on his nose and tries to get up. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her into his lap.  
"And just where do you think you're going?" "Let me go fix my face and hair. I want to go back to being presentable for my gorgeous vampire novio." He smiles at her and lets go of her, letting her walk to a mirror and fix herself up.  
Back at the loft, Magnus explains what he knows of the Latin couple after they leave and he gets questioning looks. "Valentina and Raphael are in a loving and romantic relationship and have been since he became a vampire decades ago." He catches the look of guilt on Izzy's face as she thinks back to when she was addicted to Yin Fen. "Almost five years ago, a warlock tried to kill her. He claimed that her marks were too unnatural and that she was an abomination." "Wait, you mean her ears and wings? But her wings are so beautiful!" "She has wings?" Jace speaks up in his confusion. Alec and Clary share the same confused look as Jace does. "Yes, her wings look like a lavender Monarch butterfly. Because of her wings is why Raphael called her 'mi Mariposa', my butterfly." All four shadowhunters nod in understanding. "She is the most insecure and self-hating woman I have ever met in my entire existence. She loathes herself. Myself, Catarina, Ragnor, and Raphael were the only few that I know of that did not discriminate against her ever, we showed her that she deserved to be loved like everyone else. When that warlock, Jasper, attempted to kill her, he damaged her wings and destroyed her body. I don't know how she survived, but she did. She went into hiding while she recovered, so that others would not see or judge her." Clary and Izzy wipe a few stray tears from their eyes. Alec and Jace look at each other, silently vowing to help their new friend whenever and however possible.  
Valentina pulls the bags of her belongings that she planned on bringing with her to an old flat of hers out of her pocket and unshrinks them, placing them in the corner of the room. She changes into some clothing that are more comfortable and casual and joins Raphael in the kitchen. He laughs when he sees her. "You're wearing my clothes again." She's in an old tshirt of his and a pair of his old sweatpants. She had taken both items many years ago, not planning on ever giving them back. "Well can you blame me? They're so comfy!" He laughs a bit more and resumes cooking for her, she looks like she's lost weight and he hates thinking that she's not taking care of herself. He's refrained from commenting on the dark circles under her eyes, proof of her not sleeping, and just plans to get her to sleep at least a few hours tonight. He serves her some food and hugs her close before letting her eat, relaying all of his concerns through the contact. She buries her face in his neck before breaking away to eat, hoping to alleviate a few concerns as soon as possible. She has never been more grateful to her love being asexual, her torso and legs are coated in hideous scars from the attempted murder and she feels that he will immediately leave her if he sees one. She listens to Raphael tell her about his life since her disappearance as she eats, loving to hear and see how his emotions fluctuate with each topic.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Valentina finished eating, Raphael was still ranting about Simon. She could tell that he secretly didn't hate him but she wouldn't admit she noticed. He finishes his rant and looks at her, a slight smirk on his lips.  
"Alright I know that look. What are you thinking about?" "Nada" "¿No me lo dirás? (You won't tell me?)" "No." She smiles at him as he fake pouts. She knows that around everyone else, he's very stoic and rarely smiles or laughs. Whereas when he's alone with Valentina, he can barely keep a straight face or stay too serious. He gets closer to her and sits on the floor, pouting up at her. "¿Por favor?" He places his hands as if he were praying to her. She starts to laugh hard enough to where she snorts. Once he hears the first snort erupt from his lovely warlock, he can't help but laugh just as hard.  
After their laughter dies down, they both retire to the couch. He starts to play with her hair, noticing that it's putting her to sleep. As she gets more comfortable on him by placing her cheek and hands on his chest instead of the back of her head, her shirt rides up some. She's too tired to notice that he's able to see a few scars on her lower back and side, given that's all that he can see from the angle he's at. He holds in a shaky breath, heart breaking as he sees the condition of her skin. He pulls her shirt down slowly, trying not to alert her of his actions. She notices his hand moving and her shirt shifting however. She turns her head to face him, fear of him running now apparent in her eyes.  
"What are you doing?" "Your shirt came up a bit and I'm just covering you back up, I promise." He goes back to petting her hair and holding her close. She seems confused at his actions. Was he really not going to kick her out? He looks down at her. "To be clear I saw a few scars but they don't matter to me. I'd rather cuddle you than fret over something like that." She lets out the breath she didn't even realize she was holding and cuddles further into Raphael's chest. She uses her magic to cover them both in a blanket, having no intention to move unless he decides to move them. He notices her intentions and laughs softly, pulling her closer into his arms. He stands, holding her bridal style, and vamp speeds to his bed to place her down. She clings to him like a koala and he laughs. He lies down and helps her get comfortable. He tucks her in but leaves her attached to him. He kisses her forehead.  
"Please try to get some rest, mi corazón. Te amo mucho. (I love you so much)" "Yo te amo más. (I love you more)" As she falls asleep, he thinks of solutions on how to help her gain her confidence again.  
Valentina wakes up in the bed alone, feeling the cold sheets beside her. She sighs, knowing wherever he ran off to will not let him come back for a while. She sits up and stretches and, as her shirt lifts, remembers that Raphael saw her scars last night. She's instantly mortified, but remembers that he didn't react negatively. She's confused as she pulls her shirt down. She gets out of bed, getting dressed into her favorite style of black jeans and comfy tshirt. She texts Magnus, asking if he's free for her to stop by. He gives her the okay and she leaves a note for Raphael saying that she's going to Magnus's.   
She portals in front of the building before she gets a call from Magnus himself.

VA: Bane I was just on my way up.  
MB: How do you feel about children?  
VA: I love kids! Why?   
MB: Catarina dropped off Madzie, a warlock child, right now and I wanted to know if you were okay with that.  
VA: Of course. On my way up!

She hangs up the phone and goes up to his loft. She knocks on the front door and is surprised when Alec opens the door. "Valentina! Good to see you again." "Hola Alec. So you're babysitting right now?" "Yep. You good with kids?" "I volunteer at orphanages and have fostered children myself don't worry Madzie is safe around me." Alec smiles at her and lets her in properly. The other three shadowhunters from the night before are sitting on the floor, a small child sitting with them. Izzy waves at her and gestures for her to join them. She takes off her converse and sits between Jace and Izzy. She tucks her hair behind her eyes, showing the different shape. Madzie looks at her and smiles shyly.  
"You're pretty." "Why thank you. My name is Valentina and I am a warlock too. My ears are part of my mark." She sees the girl's gills and smiles, that's a new one. "I love your gills!" Madzie smiles and touches Valentina's ears out of curiosity. Magnus stands up and gets closer, in fear of how Valentina would react given that physical contact is not her friend. The Latina warlock pushes her fears and uneasiness aside and smiles at her, watching her body language carefully to not scare the child. "Eres una chica muy hermosa. That means you're a very pretty girl in Spanish." Madzie giggles softly and looks at Magnus. "I like her." "Well I'm sure she is glad to hear that sweet pea." Valentina nods and tries not to flinch when Madzie hugs her. Alec and the other shadowhunters are confused by Madzie being so comfortable with her, whereas Magnus is watching with concern for Valentina having an adverse reaction. Once Madzie pulls away, she looks at Valentina.   
"Is there more to your mark?" "Why do you ask, niña?" "You said your ears were part of your mark. Is there more?" "Alright sweet pea I think that's enough. If she wanted you to see it, she would have showed you." He can see the panic in his friend's eyes. The shadowhunters are now noticing how on edge she has been. "N-no Magnus it's quite alright. If she wants to see, I'm willing to show her. But you cannot touch my other mark okay? It is very sensitive and it hurts a tiny bit." "Okay Val! I promise." Magnus looks scared, but he nods.


	4. Chapter 4

Valentina closes her eyes tightly, takes a deep breath, and unglamours her wings. They stretch and flutter slightly. She opens her eyes, expecting hatred and judgment. When she's met with a little girl looking at her in awe, her heart warms. Izzy smiles. "Just as beautiful as I saw them the first time." "You think so?" "Yeah! I woke up and saw giant wings in my face I couldn't help but admire them." Valentina blushes as everyone else in the room admires them. Suddenly, the door opens all fast and someone walks in before anyone has time to react.  
"Hey yo Fray I found this killer old style movie set u- HOLY SHIT THOSE ARE WINGS!" Valentina panics and glamours them quickly, adjusting her hair to hide her ears as well. She's still sitting on the floor near Madzie as she tries not to hyperventilate. Madzie sees her getting upset.  
"Don't be sad Val... Simon is a friend." Valentina can only nod, she's seconds away from a panic attack. Magnus notices and kneels in front of his friend. "Hey look at me. It's alright he was not being judgmental in any way. He was just making a statement it's alright you're safe no one will hurt you again." Simon looks confused as he walks in further.  
"Who is she?" He turns to Izzy to hopefully get answers. "That is the High Warlock of Guadalajara and Raphael's girlfriend. She's been almost killed because of her wings and your exclamation just freaked her out." "Wait... Raphael's... Shit he's gonna kill me!" "Stop swearing! Madzie's here!" "Oh oops..." Alec slaps the back of his head. Valentina finally calms her breathing as her phone rings. Magnus recognizes the number and gestures for her to answer. The second she does, she's attacked with the concerned voice of Raphael. She sighs and speaks to him in Spanish, telling him that she's fine.  
"¿Dónde estás?" "Casa con Magnus." "Estoy en camino." "Raphael no." He hangs up and she groans. "Great! We have an overprotective vampire on his way during the day this will be fun..." She runs a hand over her face as Magnus makes the room suitable for Raphael. Simon looks terrified and is ready to leave when Izzy grabs his arm and holds him in place.   
There's a knock at the door that makes the daylighter flinch. Jace opens it and Raphael immediately goes to Valentina. "¿Estás bien?" "Sí." "Usted no está herido ¿verdad?" "No, estoy bien." Magnus sees everyone's confused faces and decides to translate. "He asked if she's okay, she said yes, he said 'you're not hurt, right?' and she said 'no I'm okay' basically." They nod in understanding, trying not to comment at Raphael kissing Valentina on the nose and hugging her close. Raphael then turns to glare at Simon.  
"What did you say to her?" "Nothing!" "He's telling the truth, mi amor. I overreacted at a comment I heard, nothing major." He gives an overprotective growl and wraps an arm around her waist. "Who needs guard dogs when a guard vampire is in love with you?" She jokes and Raphael tries not to smile as everyone else laughs.  
Madzie walks over to Valentina. "Your wings are super pretty." "Thank you niña." She kisses Madzie's forehead and smiles at her. Simon approaches the couple cautiously, not wanting Raphael to attack him. He extends his hand nervously as Raphael glares at him. Valentina lightly smacks his chest and kisses his cheek, calming him down.  
"I'm Simon... Simon Lewis... It's nice to meet you." "My name is Valentina Alvarez, pleasure is mine." She shakes his hand and smiles, instantly relaxing the terrified Lewis. Everyone looks at her in shock. "It's this gift that she has, always able to calm anyone." Raphael states while rolling his eyes at Simon's goofy grin. "Oh callar (Oh keep quiet), mi corazón. You're a daylighter correct?" Simon nods and continues to smile at her. They converse for a bit longer before Raphael decides that he doesn't want Simon and his girlfriend to be near each other for another second. The moment they get home, Raphael looks into her eyes.  
"What did Simon say?" "Nothing. He just pointed out my wings while I showed them to Madzie and it startled me and triggered a panic attack." She ended up mumbling that last part as Raphael started to loom angry. "Calm down it's alright Magnus helped me." She hugs Raphael and kisses his chin, hoping to get him to relax at least a little bit. "It's not like Simon knew anyways you can't stay mad at him for an accident." Raphael lets out a large sigh and buries his face in her long hair. "I just hate knowing when you're upset..." She nuzzles her nose into the curve of his neck and smiles against his skin. "And I'm grateful for it." He pulls her to the couch and just cuddles her. She lets her wings out, letting out a purr of contentment as Raphael gently strokes them. He smiles at her and kisses her head, glad to make her happy.


	5. Chapter 5

After a while, Raphael has to convince Valentina to get off of him. She pouts and looks at him, purposely making her light eyes look very upset. He tries not to cave. "I have a meeting to prepare for, I'm sorry." She sighs and gets up, letting him get ready for his meeting with the Downworld Cabinet at the Institute. "Does it really HAVE to be you? Why can't that daylighter boy go in your place?" "I am the leader of the clan, not him. I need to be there as a representative." He gets a text from Magnus, letting him know that along with Meliorn and Luke, two more downworlders are joining them to observe. He asks if he can bring Valentina along, hating to leave her. He reads the newest message and relaxes.

MB: Please do. Maia and Simon are the two joining us and it would be nice for Valentina to be better acquainted with everyone. Plus she may have some valid points :)

Raphael nods and walks over to her after getting dressed. "Would you like to accompany me? Magnus informed me that if you want to, you could." Valentina nods and gets dressed more professionally. Her long sleeved dress that almost touches the floor, hiding her healed black boots in a sea of dark crimson. She sections off her hair, braiding a few sections separate from her main long braid, the end of it passing her hips. She applies a lipstick that matches her dress and puts in her earrings, six studs on each ear. She puts on a ring that Raphael gave her years ago, a simple ring with a black onyx stone in the center, on her left middle finger before appearing before him. She looks stunning yet appropriate for the upcoming setting. He smiles at her, unable to properly form words. She looks away shyly, a faint blush appearing on her deep mocha skin. He gives her his hand as a portal appears in front of them, Magnus sending them a way in.  
Walking through the portal, Valentina is in awe of the architecture and style of the New York Institute. Raphael leads her to the proper location, a hand on the small of her back. He glares at multiple shadowhunters, their gazes following her and getting caught on the low cut of the collar of her dress that hugs her curves. She ignores all of it, used to the stares.  
Once they reach the proper meeting room, Simon notices them first and greets them with a large smile. Meliorn, Jace, and a few shadowhunters are speechless, making everyone else roll their eyes until they hear Raphael's warming growl. Luke and Maia approach them both.  
"Hello, my name is Luke Garroway. I'm the alpha of the New York pack and this is Maia, a member of my pack that has chosen to accompany me today." Valentina shakes both of their extended hands. "Pleasure to meet you both, I am Valentina Alvarez. I am the High Warlock of Guadalajara, and Magnus and Raphael gave me the option to join you today." Maia is instantly interested in making friends and leads her to stand beside her. Meliorn comes out of his daze long enough to approach her while she chats with Maia before the meeting. He takes her right hand in both of his and smiles at her.  
"Well hello my darling goddess~ I am Meliorn, the Seelie representative. I must say your ears are adorable." He gestures to his, which are identical in shape. She smiles at him, trying to stay polite while she really just wants to kick him where the sun doesn't shine and walk away. "I have heard of you, my lovely High Warlock from Mexico. Rumor has it that your mark is magnificent, though you choose to hide it. Is this true?" "My mark is nothing special and I glamour it for comfort reasons." He nods and kisses her knuckles.

And that's where hell breaks loose.

Raphael rushes over and pulls him away from her, trying not to be too rough. Everyone in the room rushes to separate the two downworlders, fearing a fight might break out. "Stay away from her. I don't need you polluting her with your presence." His voice sounds calm but you can hear the fury behind his words. Meliorn just walks over to his seat at the table beside Magnus and Luke and sits down, grinning at the pissed off vampire. He goes to take his seat and the meeting goes on as planned.  
Alec would have considered the meeting, excluding the confrontation at the start, a huge success. Maia and Valentina even gave their input on occasion. Meliorn left first, not wanting to deal with the watchdog vampire. Izzy watches them interact with each other, feeling that guilt again. Valentina notices the expression on her friend's face and hugs her. "I know, and I don't care. You made him happy when I could not." She smiles as she pulls away from the shadowhunter. Izzy nods and gives a sad smile, glad that Valentina doesn't hate her. Raphael gets irritated by Simon and leans on Valentina, hoping she'd get the hint. She opens a portal and takes him home, getting him blood as he flops on the couch with a huge groan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Injuries, guilt, and healing

Valentina rubs some cream into Raphael's arm, there was an attack on the Hotel and Raphael's arm got burned by sunlight. He tells her not to use her magic, she's weak from helping everyone else, so she just uses some medicine on his burns. He tries not to show that he's in pain, but she can tell.  
"Raphael, I can defend myself. Next time, don't throw yourself in the way to protect me." "Was I just supposed to sit back and let you get hurt?! I'm not going to do that!" "Well don't risk your life as we- YOUR SHOULDER!" There was blood pouring from a wound in his shoulder, she feels like an idiot for not noticing sooner. She looks at him for permission before taking of his black dress shirt. She looks at his shoulder and a tear runs down her face. "W-what...?" "It was either I get a blade to the shoulder or you get a blade to the back of the head..." She kisses his cheek and starts using her magic. He stops her immediately. "It will heal on its own, just stitch it up." "NO!" He looks up at her, not expecting her to yell, and his heart breaks.  
Her eyes are red and puffy, cheeks wet with tears, and her breathing is in short silent sobs. He brings a hand up to her face, stroking her cheek gently. She breaks and cries hard. She sobs into her hands, guilt setting into her heart. One of Raphael's clan members comes in to check on the leader, but stays silent when he sees the weeping warlock beside him. Raphael gestures for him to leave for now and turns his attention back to Valentina.  
"Mi corazón... Por favor... Please look at me..." She looks up at him and he can hear his heart break this time. He can see the guilt in her eyes and he shakes his head, taking her face in both of his hands. "Do not blame yourself for this. I'm the one who stepped in the way and got injured." "But if I had been paying attenti-" "No. This was not your fault. If it will make you feel better, call Magnus to heal me. You need to rest." She hesitantly nods and sends Magnus a text. He sends a portal, asking for them to join him in his loft.  
Once they enter the portal, Magnus has Raphael sit down. Valentina stays off to the side. She feels a comforting hand on her shoulder and relaxes into it once she knows it's Luke. Magnus heals his burns and his shoulder wound. He then looks at Valentina. "Were you hurt?" "No." "Don't lie. Are you hurt?" She sighs and nods. Raphael looks angry. "I'll kill that son of a-" "Raphael please..." She sits down and Magnus walks over to her. She unglamours her wings and her injuries. There is a collective gasp around the room, Valentina then notices Maia off to the side with the shadowhunters and Simon.  
Her right wing is torn, there's blood coming from the tear, she has a small bleeding wound on her forehead, her arm looks very bruised, and she's bleeding from her side. Raphael tries not to let tears form in his eyes. Magnus first focuses on the wound on her side, stopping the bleeding before she loses too much. He then turns all attention to her wing. There's a collective wince throughout the room as she yells in pain when her wing is touched. She looks up. "Raphael Santiago you wipe that look of guilt off of your face right now." "I should've protected y-" "You got stabbed in the shoulder because you were protecting me. Trust me when I say you're doing a good job of that." He nods and walks over, taking her hand in his. Healing her wing is severely painful given that it has to reform. She grips Raphael's hand tightly and cries into his newly-healed shoulder. After her wing is healed, the other things heal quickly and she looks perfectly healthy, though exhausted. Raphael takes her in his arms and kisses her forehead. "Thank you Magnus. For healing myself and her." "No problem. Now get her home, she's passing out in your arms as we speak." He looks down at her face and, sure enough, she's asleep. She cuddles into him a bit, searching for comfort. He holds her closer, cradling her to his chest. Magnus opens a portal for them and sighs when they leave.  
"Raphael would die if it meant that she would live. He loves her more than anything to exist. It worries me that his passion for her, will be his downfall." "Did you all see how he blamed himself for her getting hurt." "Valentina blames herself for the shoulder wound as well." "Those two... If one dies the other will follow by the looks of it. I commend that level of loyalty." Everyone nods and listens to Magnus and Luke converse.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentina is very upset and the others try to help her out.

Magnus, Luke, Simon, Maia, and the shadowhunters are all at the Hunter's Moon. They see Valentina walk in and sit at the bar alone, asking the guy behind the counter for a couple shots and downs the first one quickly. Magnus looks at closely, no one is able to see the front of her but Magnus can see her drink of choice.  
"Ooo she's upset, probably in tears actually." "What makes you say that?" Maia looks at him, then it hits everyone that she's alone. "Not only is her guard absent, but her shot of choice is what she gets when she wants to curl up and cry for a night." "Should we ask her to join us? I don't know if I like the thought of her alone." Luke speaks up, vocalizing his concerns for Valentina's wellbeing. Everyone nods in agreement. Izzy gets up and walks over to her, letting Valentina see her before she says anything so that she doesn't startle her. Izzy immediately wants to hug her, seeing the tear stains on her cheeks.  
"What happened?" "Long story..." "Well, I'm here with everyone from the meeting but Meliorn if you want to spend time with us?" She downs her second shot, pays, and nods. "Gracias Izzy..." She sits between Luke and Magnus, Luke starts rubbing her back a bit and she sighs. "So where's Raphael?" Everyone glares at Simon immediately, Izzy slaps his head. "Don't know, don't care." There is not a single expression at that table that isn't in shock or pointed at her. "What did he do?" Maia sounds like she's getting mad. "It doesn't even matter. I might just go back home, deal with the hate, and stay out of his life. It's what Mr. Santiago anyways..." Luke wipes a tear from her eye. "Mr. Santiago? Did something happen?" "He snapped at me... Told me to get out of his hair for a while... Saying I need to learn that he has responsibilities and that my self-hatred can only take up so much of his time... I'm surprised he hasn't broken up with my pathetic ass yet..." She started crying again. Magnus pulls her face into his neck and Luke rubs her back. Everyone came to the silent conclusion: Raphael needs to be confronted and she's not going back to his place or Mexico anytime soon. Simon sees the marks on her arm, some look old but others look very new. He gets Izzy and Jace's attention and points to her arms. Jace looks pissed and points it out to Clary, Alec, and Maia. Jace starts to stand up.  
"Excuse me guys." "Jace sit down." "Alec look what he did to her! He says how much he loves her and growls when someone BREATHES in her direction but now he's kicking her out! Fuck no dude let me at his ass!" Alec keeps Jace in his chair and tries to get him to calm down. Jace manages to get up, walks over to Valentina, and crouches to meet her eye level. She looks at him in confusion. "Valentina Alvarez. I swear to you that I will be here every second you need someone. I can't speak for everyone else, who I'm sure would do the same if not something similar, but I can speak for myself and say that I'll be your rock when you need it." "Thank you so much, Jace. If there's anything I can do to repay you, please let me know." "Don't even think about that. Hey Clary? Why don't you and the girls take her to the bathroom and help her wash her face or something? We'll pay the tab so we can head out." "We could go to Pandemonium?" Alec groans and Magnus smiles. "Let's all go!" Clary takes Valentina's hand and takes her to get cleaned up, Izzy and Maia trailing behind. Luke looks at Jace. "Be careful kid. She's still with Raphael even though he hurt her." "I know... I just want her to see that just because he's an ass, doesn't mean we are and especially not me. You guys saw those cuts she deserves to feel cared for, even if it's not romantic." The other men nod in agreement. The girls return and Valentina changes her outfit with the snap of a finger.  
"Let's get out of here." Jace offers her his arm and she takes it, glad that they're all being so nice.

A vampire was watching and listening to everything unfold. She rushes to her clan leader and informs him of everything. Raphael only brushes her off. "Good. Let her get out of my hair. Hope the Herondale likes clingy." The vampire leaves, not noticing the different color in Raphael's eyes or the warlock hidden in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raphael is being controlled if that was not clear. Things will escalate negatively. Jace will be her rock through this, not sure how far it will go though. Next chapter is them at the club


	8. Chapter 8

Once the group arrives at Magnus's club, heads turn to look at Valentina. Her jeans and baggy shirt turned into a dark blue dress that cuts off mid-thigh and her beat-up converse change to black ankle boots with a three inch heel. Her black hair goes from being in a loose ponytail to being all the way down, cascading beautifully over her back. Her makeup is done to look a bit sexy, and Jace can barely contain himself as her hand remains wrapped around his bicep. They walk through the club to a more secluded section, figuring that no one wanted to socialize with anyone new.   
Once they get to their spot, Magnus gets everyone drinks. Valentina's phone goes off and she looks like she may cry the moment she reads the message. Jace takes it from her and looks furious. "Hey guys! Listen to this! 'Don't come back tonight. Go stay with someone else hell go back home for all I care. Your insecurities are too much at this point and I'm sick of hearing it. Trust me, this is for the best. I'm deleting your number so don't respond.' That was fucking from Raphael!" Jace hugs Valentina as she starts crying. "Did he really just break up with me in a text?!" She sobs into Jace's shoulder. He rubs her back and keeps her close. Everyone else goes to comfort her and try to distract her. She wipes her eyes and sighs. "I don't know what the fuck got into him but I do know that I need to get shit faced NOW!" Magnus hands her something strong and she downs it without issue. The group just looks at her, seeing how she handles it. When she stands up as if she just drank water, Izzy and Maia clap a bit. "At least we know that you're not a lightweight." Valentina smiles and starts to head to the dancefloor with the girls, ready to distract herself.  
Magnus snaps his finger for a second and Alec looks at him. "What did you do?" "Transported all of Valentina's things from Raphael's bedroom to our guest room. Hope that's alright with you, Alexander." "Of course. I was thinking the same." "I hope she'll be okay soon." "We all do, Simon. Just takes time and if anything the pack has her back." Jace is still seething so he doesn't make any comments. He just watches the girls dance, hoping that Valentina doesn't start closing herself off to them. She walks back to Jace and just hugs him, all the anger leaving his body. "What was that for?" "Because you helped me and you were there for me. Plus I can see the anger radiating off of your body, not even Raphael has been how you are with me and I honestly love it. Thank you." She gives him a short tiny peck on the cheek and returns to the girls. Jace blushes and glares at Magnus, who laughs a bit. Luke imitates a whipping sound and smirks at Jace. He rolls his eyes and starts to turn his attention back to her, before noticing a certain someone walk into the club with someone else. "Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me!" The guys all look to see what Jace saw.  
Raphael walks through the crowds to the bar with some woman on his arm. He orders for them both while the mystery woman kisses his cheek and strokes his arm. Alec scoffs and Simon hits the wall he's leaning on. Jace looks ready to slit his throat. "That fucker..." "Jace don't..." Luke grips his shoulder, pulling him towards where Magnus stands. "The nerve of that kid." Magnus looks confused. "This isn't like Raphael at all... I practically raised him for decades and he's never once acted this way..." "We can't let Val see him at all." The other four men agree with Alec's statement and go to join the girls, hoping to make sure that Valentina doesn't see Raphael and his date.   
Jace dances with Valentina and keeps it non-sexual so that she doesn't think he's taking advantage of her broken heart. She appreciates it immensely and smiles at him for a lot of the time. The other girls were informed of what was going on and made it a mission to keep Valentina oblivious at least for now. Jace sees Raphael getting into her line of sight and quickly distracts her. "Hey so I was wondering if your wing feels better from what happened two days ago? You seem to be comfortable but I don't know how wings work you know?" "Oh yes within five minutes of Magnus healing them I felt like I could use them again." "Good I'm glad." "Me too. I'm also grateful at you acting as a distraction so that I don't see Raphael." Jace freezes and looks at her. She gives him a sad smile and hugs him. "Can you and I just leave? I really don't want to be here anymore but everyone else is having fun and I don't want to ruin it." Jace nods and lets Alec know what's going on before he leads her out of the club. She ended up locking eyes with Raphael and this warlock woman he brought with him and looks away instantly, not able to tell the difference in eye color or the magic coming from her hands due to the lighting. Jace offers her his jacket as they just start walking the streets of New York.


	9. Chapter 9

Valentina curls into Jace's jacket, finding comfort in the warmth. The shadowhunter keeps an arm around her shoulders, noticing she finds security in the weight of it. Jace looks into the warlock's pale blue eyes with his heterochromatic ones. She offers a sad smile.

"Thank you again, Jace. You didn't have to help me or be so kind to me." "No need to even thank me, Val. You're a sweet and beautiful person who deserves to be treated well." Valentina smiles and hugs Jace tightly. He smiles and lets his arms wrap around her.

Magnus decides to approach Raphael and wonder what is going on. He notices the magic right away coming off of the unknown warlock attached to his sides well as the vampire's glowing green eyes and growls protectively. Magnus rushes back to the others, concern and anger written on his face. Alec holds his hand in his, grounding him slightly. 

"Mags, what is it?" "Raphael. He's being controlled." Maia raises an eyebrow. "Controlled? How do you know?" "The warlock beside him is radiating green magic from her hands, his eyes are the same color and last time I checked his eyes were dark brown." At a second glance, everyone can see the fact that his hand is resting on her ass and she's nearly grinding on his leg. Isabelle shakes her head. "Raphael wouldn't even let me kiss him due to his asexuality, but that?! That's not him!" There's a collective nod. Clary watches the warlock woman whisper in Raphael's ear and he nods, guiding her outside. The entire group follows behind them, in fear of those two harming Valentina and Jace.

Simon uses his speed to get to Jace and Valentina as quickly as possible, hiding them both in an alley. "Woah Lewis, the hell?" "SHH! Raphael is being controlled by a warlock and they might be coming after you." "¿Qué?" Valentina looks scared, burying herself into Jace. The shadowhunter wraps his arm around her and keeps her close. "I'm afraid this little moment will have to end." Simon turns and looks at the speaker, staring directly into Raphael's glowing green eyes. Jace steps in front of Valentina as the female warlock grins. Valentina looks at her and growls. "¡Alejandra!" The warlock, Alejandra, smiles and rubs Raphael's chest as the others appear behind them. "Mi amor, kill her~" Raphael grins and rushes at them, throwing Jace at Simon to keep both busy. 

Valentina stands her ground but will not fight, and Magnus knows this. Raphael grabs her by the throat and exposes his fangs. He gives one tight squeeze, causing her to lose control of her glamour and forcing her wings to be revealed. Magnus uses his magic to force Alejandra against a wall as the others rush to help Valentina. The new warlock smiles and throws Magnus backwards. He lets out a loud grunt when his back hits the brick wall behind him, causing Alec to rush to his aid.

Luke, Simon, and Jace are trying to get Raphael to release his grip, but end up being launched away. Maia tries to kick the vampire, but ends up having her ankle twisted by him and lets out a loud yell in pain. Valentina's squirming is starting to lessen, alerting the two shadowhunter women that are watching her that she's losing this fight. Izzy uses her whip and manages to force Raphael to let go. Valentina hits the concrete and Clary helps her stand. Valentina nods in appreciation and gestures to Izzy.

"Go, she needs your help." Clary nods and runs to help Izzy. Valentina quickly heals Maia's ankle and charges at Raphael, hands glowing the same lavender as her large wings. The shadowhunters move as Valentina places her hands on both sides of Raphael's face, letting her magic flow through his body. His eyes flicker back to their original color for a few seconds before they start glowing again and thrust a hand through her abdomen. She lets out a choked gasp as he twists her lung. Everyone around them freezes and watches. Valentina coughs up a bit of blood, noticing that he's going for the 'let her bleed out' approach.

"Any last words, bitch?" Valentina just looks at him and rubs a bloody thumb across his lip. "Te amo y siempre lo haré. Lo siento." He licks the blood off of his lip and falls to the ground, holding his head and groaning. Valentina collapses beside him and holds her hand over the bleeding wound. He looks at her, eyes returning to normal and looks like he's ready to cry as he shakes his head.

"N-no... No Valentina please!" She coughs as he holds her. Magnus rushes to her side to try and close her wound. Alejandra looks confused. "WHAT?! HOW?!" Valentina shakes her head. "He knows... the taste of my blood... better than anything..." She groans as she starts to black out. "No stay with me please!" Raphael lets tears stream down his face. "Magnus por favor work faster!" "I am trying. Alexander! I need your strength!" Alec kneels beside Magnus and gives him his hand. Valentina falls unconscious as her wound closes. Magnus runs a hand over her hair.

"Now we just wait for when... or if... she wakes up..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Te amo y siempre lo haré. Lo siento. = I love you and I always will. I'm sorry.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scary Raph and Val awakens

Raphael stands, leaving the unconscious Valentina in Magnus's arms. He speeds over to Alejandra and rips her throat open with his fangs, tearing her head off right after. He throws her head and body in two opposite directions and starts to breathe heavily, seething with rage and emotion. The group can only watch him in fear as they wait for Valentina to wake up, her breathing is very shallow but she's alive. Her body twitches slightly and Magnus adjusts her. Raphael turns and looks at everyone, anger very prominent on his face. His eyes turn soft as he rushes and crouches beside Magnus and Valentina.

"Will she be alright?" "I am not completely sure. We should get her somewhere safer for the time being." Everyone nods in agreement. Raphael's face is just beyond filled with guilt and Luke places a hand on his shoulder. "We know it wasn't you and so does she. Don't feel guilty for being controlled like that." The vampire nods and sighs. "Let's just get her out of here."

Once Valentina is brought back to the loft, everyone except for Alec, Jace, Magnus, and Raphael leave. Magnus puts a chair beside Valentina's bed for Raphael as she rests. Jace walks in and looks at Raphael, his heart hurting at seeing him in tears. The vampire looks up at the shadowhunter and wipes his eyes.

"What, Herondale?" "Just wanted to check in." Raphael sighs. "Thank you... For being there for her while that other warlock had control over my mind." Jace smiles sadly and places a hand on Raphael's shoulder. "No problem. She'll forgive you, ya know." Not waiting to hear his response, Jace leaves the loft. Raphael sighs and sends a mass text to everyone about who the warlock was.

~{Raphael}: Alejandra was Valentina's best friend for centuries. They were as close as sisters, they even shared lovers. However, when Valentina and I became a couple, she refused to share me. Alejandra got jealous and even sent people to kill Valentina, including the man who attempted to kill her years ago and led me to believe she was dead. Alejandra came to my home and tried to convince me to go with her and when I refused... Well you all know the rest... I apologize for everything I may have done. I don't remember anything that happened so I cannot apologize for specific things sadly.~

A few days later, Valentina groans and starts to wake up. She feels pressure on one hand and looks at it, seeing that someone else is holding it and is slightly on top of it as they rest. She sees tear stains on their cheeks and notices that it's Raphael. She feels her heart break and sighs. Magnus walks in to check on Valentina and sees that she's awake.

"Well good evening, sleeping beauty." Valentina turns and looks at Magnus, smiling sadly. "Hola... How long has he...?" "Since you lost consciousness about four days ago. He's refused to leave your side." She looks at her friend in shock. "I've been out for four days?! What even- ALEJANDRA!" Valentina winces in pain and clutches her side with her free hand. Magnus uses his magic to get rid of the pain and sighs. "Try to take it easy. As for Alejandra, she's dead. Raphael killed her by ripping open her throat and tearing off her head." Valentina nods and sighs. She feels Raphael shift against her hand and looks at him as he sits up.

Raphael sees Magnus smiling at him and turns to look at Valentina, who offers a weak smile. "Hola, mi amor." Raphael lets out a shaky breath and kisses her head. "Thank god you're alive... I am so extremely sorry for what happened..." "Shh no more apologies... What matters is that I have you back." They share a long, sweet kiss together and Raphael pulls her gently into his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter to move this story along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story hasn’t been updated in a while and I just wanted to add a new and cute chapter

Raphael had gotten Valentina moved back in with him and has been doing everything possible to make things up to her. As Valentina starts to wake up, the smell of food and the absence of a certain someone catches her attention. She stretches and sits in bed as Raphael walks over to her, a tray of food in his hands.

“Mi amor, you don’t need to do this.” “Please just let me.” The guilt is still in his eyes and she nods, eating what he prepared for her. She kisses his cheek and smiles at him. He smiles sadly at her and kisses her forehead gently. 

“Thank you.” “There’s no need to thank me, I owe you.” “No, Raphael, you don’t.” “I almost killed y-“ “But you didn’t. What happened was not your fault and you know it. I told you it’s fine so it’s fine. What happened last week was out of your control and I’m still breathing.” Raphael sighs and nods, lying down and placing his head near her wound. Valentina strokes his hair and sighs. 

“Why don’t we go out like we used to? It has been quite a while since we had a romantic night to ourselves.” “Are you healed enough?” She nods and kisses his head. She’s had other thoughts as well, but a date is a necessity to her at the moment. Raphael nods and gets up to get dressed, Valentina doing the same. They both go do their separate things for the day before they get home and ready for their date that evening. Once they both finish getting ready, they head out.

“I keep forgetting how nice it is to just walk through New York at night.” Raphael nods, keeping his arm wrapped around her waist. She kisses his cheek and smiles at him. “I am glad to spend this time with you, mi vida.” “Me too. I love you, Valentina.” “I love you too, Raphael.” “I was wondering.” Raphael stopped walking and looked at his love. She turns and raises an eyebrow at him. He takes one of her hands.

“Valentina, the moment that I saw you almost die, I knew I needed you to ever be able to continue my life. I love you with all my heart and soul, you mean more to me than anything else in the world. Valentina Alvarez, the gorgeous woman that owns my heart,” Raphael got on one knee and Valentina had to wipe a tear from her eye. “Raphael what are you doing?” She pulls both her hands up to her face and just looks at him as tears run down her cheeks. “Will you marry me, Raphael Santiago?”


	12. Chapter 12

Valentina wipes eyes and nods. “Yes... Yes yes yes!” Raphael stands up and kisses her lips gently, smiling against them. He places the engagement ring on her finger and kisses her nose. “Let’s continue our night out. Hunter’s Moon sounds nice to me.” Valentina raises an eyebrow. “You hate places like that, or any social gathering really you introvert.” Raphael chuckles softly and takes her hand, giving her a gentle smile. “But you don’t.” Valentina smiles and they walk over to the Hunter’s Moon, holding hands tightly.

Magnus kisses Alec’s cheek as Simon continues his story, Izzy leaning on him. Clary is talking to Luke as Maia talks to Jace. They all eight hear a very happy and squeaky laugh along with a deep chuckle come from the entrance of the Hunter’s Moon and look to see who entered. They see Valentina laughing behind her hand as Raphael chuckles softly, watching her with love-filled eyes. The couple sits at the bar and start talking, though no one at the table can hear them. Raphael has his arm around Valentina’s waist and keeps her close, her leaning on him and kissing his jawline twice. Raphael then says something that makes Valentina laugh really hard and bury her face in his neck, he’s laughing a little as well. Izzy sees the ring on Valentina’s finger, no one else does however. Luke speaks up first.

“Isn’t that a heart warming sight? We haven’t seen her that happy in a while and it’s Raph that’s making her feel this way.” Everyone nods in agreement. Izzy smiles and turns to her brother and his boyfriend.

“Magnus? Did Raphael tell you he was going to propose to Val? Because that ring!” Izzy squeals quietly as everyone else looks. Magnus gets up and walks over to them, tapping Valentina’s shoulder. Both downworlders turn and smile at Magnus.

“Hey Magnus.” “Hello. So, what is that?” Magnus grins and points at the engagement ring. The band of the ring is pure silver and simple, but the center is much more stunning. A large diamond in the shape of an oval, parallel to her finger, surrounded by small black onyx stones, to symbolize the first ring that he gave her and given that it’s her favorite stone. Valentina smiles. “Raphael proposed to me before we got here and I said yes.” Raphael smiles and kisses her hand. Magnus smiles and gestures to the group.

“Want to join us? At least to tell them of your engagement.” Valentina turns to look at Raphael, who nods. He grabs their drinks and walks over to the table with Valentina and Magnus. Izzy immediately takes the warlock’s hand and looks at her ring. Clary and Maia start looking at it too and smile at Valentina. Raphael sticks close to her, not wanting to deal with too much. The guys, however, disagreed with what Raphael was internally wanting. All five other guys start congratulating him, making him annoyed quickly. Valentina notices and rests a hand on his knee, prompting him to take it and kiss her knuckles before resting his forehead on the top of it. Clary squeals.

“You two are so adorable!” Valentina smiles and Raphael nods in thanks. Simon pats Raphael’s shoulder. “So! Can I be best man?” “Oh hell no. You’re only invited because of Valentina. Since that came up, though.” Raphael looks at Magnus. “I was actually considering asking Magnus to be my best man, would you?” Magnus nods and gasps. “Yes! I will also help plan the wedding so just be warned that you will see a lot of me.” Raphael nods and gives him a small and quick hug, wrapping his arms around Valentina right after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should maid of honor be Izzy, Clary, or Maia?


End file.
